


Nox

by TattooedNurse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dean Winchester is Loved, F/M, Fleas suck, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, Nox the black cat, Sam Winchester ships it, Sweet Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: Crowley is bored and feeling puckish. He offers to help you with your flea problem, but can you give him what he wants in exchange?





	Nox

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago when the fleas got bad. Thankfully they’re better now, even without an intervention from Crowley. I had totally forgotten this fic until I found it tonight. It’s just a cute little bit of fluff inspired by one of my cats, Nox.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus points if you get the steamboats /feeling puckish reference. 
> 
>  
> 
> Photo by Xopher78 on Tumblr.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156351658@N02/43531471515/in/datetaken/)

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, Crowley. Really, I do. But you aren’t exactly known for your generosity. What’s in it for you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure I can think of something.”

“Come on Crowley. Out with it. You can not only rid Nox of these annoying fleas, but make sure they don’t come back?” you confirmed, giving the cat in question a scratch before setting him down. He walked over to Crowley, winding between his legs looking for affection. You smirked as the demon bent to pet him. “What would you want in return?”

“Well… I’m lacking amusement at the moment.”

“And what exactly can I do to help with that?”

“I was thinking, a kiss wouldn’t be asking too much, would it?”

You balked. “No offense, but I know how much trouble a kiss with you can cause. Not looking for that kind of deal.”

“No, no, no,” Crowley grumbled. “Not me, love. I want to see you kiss… someone else.”

You stared at him, eyes narrowing. “Who?”

Crowley smirked at you. “Squirrel. I mean, it would amuse me. And it’s not like it would be a hardship for you, considering how you…”

“Shut it,” you snapped, pointing at him. You hesitated. “What are your terms? What kind of kiss? How long?” 

Crowley grinned. “On the lips. At least, let’s see, one steamboat, two steamboats… at least five steamboats.”

“But… why?”

“Let’s just say I’m feeling puckish.”

“Crowley, you’re a demon, when are you not feeling… puckish?” 

“Exactly. So, do we have a deal?”

“But what if he doesn’t…” Before you had a chance to finish, Dean and Sam came in, bickering about something. Speak of the devil. 

“Ah, boys! Squirrel, we were just discussing whether or not you would be… willing to offer your assistance.”

“Crowley. What do you want, now?” Dean all but growled.

“It isn’t so much me… see, our dear friend here was complaining about fleas. Apparently when Nox had his grand outside adventure, he picked some up, the little scamp. And I was offering to not only get rid of the problem, but also make our dear Nox flea-proof.”

“That’s…” he paused, looking at you. “That’s nice of you.”

“Of course, in return I was hoping the two of you would kiss,” Crowley continued, gesturing between you and Dean.

Dean’s eyes widened. Sam tried to cover his chuckle with a cough, earning a glare from you. Dean’s brows drew together. “But, why?”

“Crowley is feeling ‘puckish’…” you explained with a sigh. 

“Well, yeah,” Dean deadpanned. “He’s a demon.”

“Pish posh. Enough about me and my unsurprising puckishness. Do we have a deal?”

Dean looked to you, biting his lip. “I don’t know, are the fleas really that bad?”

Your heart sank. Of course, he didn’t want to kiss you. Fuck. You steeled your features, not letting the disappointment show on your face. “No,” you sighed, scooping Nox into your arms and giving him a cuddle. “No, it isn’t a big deal. I’ll just bathe him and try those drop things.” 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Crowley grumbled. “How about I sweeten the deal, eh? I’ll make him hypoallergenic so Moose here can cuddle him without fear.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, looking at Dean. Dean was staring at the floor. “He’s got meds that help with that, right Sammy?” Dean asked, not looking at anyone.

“Dean…” Sam started.

“It’s okay, Sam. No one is going to force Dean into something he obviously doesn’t want to do.”

Dean’s head jerked up, eyes finding yours. He started to open his mouth when Crowley cut in.

“You know, I could even make the little cat of darkness age more slowly. He’d still age, mind you, but barring unnatural causes, he’d have a longer life. I wouldn’t even add any steamboats.”

You stared at Crowley. “You could… you could do that?” you stuttered, snuggling Nox a bit closer. “Crowley, please. There has to be some other…”

Crowley watched you closely and sighed. “Well,” he started. Then his eyes twinkled and you knew he had thought of something. “I’d be willing to change the receiving party.”

“What?” you asked, brows drawn in confusion. 

“Instead of Dean, how about Sam. Sam, you certainly don’t mind kissing our girl, right? You know how much Nox means to her, after all.” 

Dean’s jaw clenched at the dig. Sam looked between you and Dean, waiting for him to protest. When he didn’t he looked back to Crowley. “Okay, what is it that we need to do exactly?”

“Sam, you don’t have to…” you started, trying to keep the disappointment out of your voice. Dean still hadn’t said anything.

“It’s okay, promise,” Sam said, forcing a smile.

“Just a kiss,” Crowley said, watching Dean as he spoke to Sam. “On the lips, for the count of five steamboats.”

“Okay, and for that Nox will be flea-free, hypoallergenic, and slow-aging?”

“Yes indeed, Moose. That’s the deal.”

“Okay, let’s do this…” Sam sighed.

You handed Nox to Crowley, who looked startled. “Yeah, I really must love you Nox, because I’m pretty sure this will feel like incest, no offense, Sam.”

Sam chuckled. “None taken. And yeah, not looking forward to kissing my sister, either.”

You took a step towards Sam, and he took one towards you. You glanced at Dean. His jaw was clenched, as were his fists. His eyes were closed. You sighed, and he opened them, locking eyes with you. You took a final step towards Sam, eyes still on Dean. You saw when his resolve snapped. 

Dean took three long strides to you, pulling you away from Sam. You gasped as he pulled you against him, locking his mouth on yours in a bruising kiss. Holy shit. Dean was kissing you. Holy fuck. You moaned, relaxing into his grip as you returned the kiss. He growled against your mouth in response, deepening the kiss. After way more than five steamboats he pulled back slightly, eyes still closed as he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, noticing that your eyes were glazed, pupils dilated. He smirked, giving you another peck. 

“Did that feel like incest? Because it sure as fuck didn’t feel like I was kissing my sister,” he grumbled against your lips.

You gave a breathless laugh before shaking your head. “No,” you whispered back. “My feelings toward you… well. Let’s just say, unlike Sam, I’ve never thought of you as my brother.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Dean muttered, before pulling your mouth to his again.

Crowley smirked, turning to Sam and holding Nox out to him. “As promised, her cat is all set. About bloody time Dean pulled his head out of his arse,” Crowley said as Sam took Nox, holding him against his chest and giving him a snuggle. 

“You aren’t wrong,” Sam sighed. “I feel like I should be thanking you.”

“Ah, Moose. No need. Just be sure to invite me to the wedding.”

“Done,” Sam replied, following Crowley’s gaze to where Dean was backing you down the hall, still kissing you. 

Crowley gave Nox one last scratch behind his ears before taking his leave. Sam carried Nox with him, looking for his headphones. He had a feeling he’d be needing them.


End file.
